memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation
The numeration should be standard für all series pages. The new sidebar is good, but a repetition (of the intro). Why are the season links seperated from the header? --84.130.181.61 07:35, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Actually the numeration is the only thing I think that doesn't suit the side. If there would be a way to either numerate them from episode 1 to 176 it would be ok, but this way it is not suitable. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:23, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) ::I think it looks much worse than before, although I don't mind the sidebar so much. I think the pictures on the side-bar should be reversed, however, like the ship image at the top and the cast picture at the bottom. So I think the side-bar is okay, but the changes which have been made to the rest of the page look disasterous, in my opinion! Also, I think too much background info is on the side-bar. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:20, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) I believe we should do this democratically and vote for whether those changes are made permanently. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:36, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Reverted edits *Memory Alpha editing policy discourages putting links in header lines -- i've been trying to remove it, but people seem to want to continuously revert the style *Numerical lists seem necessary to me because the individual episode pages now include seasonxepisode notation (4x20) etc, and this makes it easier to reference them back to the season article in that manner *The season lists are groups of links which are not prone to need edits anymore, as such, since they are duplicated on a few separate pages, are best represented by templates. *There was originally no reference in some series articles to the following links: NBC, UPN, Paramount Pictures, ILM, etc -- these topics should be listed with the series they apply to. I'm suggesting adding them to a browser table, but i am open to suggestions, as long as these topics are acknowledged in the article somewhere. Please do not remove links to things if they don't fit your idea of how the article should be structured -- Defiant -- just because you don't like the idea of a browser table there, you shouldn't start reverting edits and removing links to these topics, orphaning some of the articles. If you wish to suggest rearranging what I did, do so, but it was a poor choice of a preliminary move to simply remove all of my changes out of hand. I'm open to suggestions from all users of course, how this information should be arranged, or to discuss removal of irrelevant information. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:43, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Okay, sorry about that Mike. It just seemed to me like you weren't being very responsive in arguing your case for the changes you made. You responded to none of the messages I left, including on your talk page and at Ten Forward. :I think "Ship=Enterprise-D" should be added to the side-bar, and the numbering system should be in the form you suggested here (4x01, for example), rather than just 01 or 1, like it was before (missing out the season number). I also think arcs could be noted, such as the Dominion War arc in Season 6 of DS9 and the Augment/Babel Crisis in ENT: Season 4. Also, I don't if others have the same problem, but I find that not linking the season headings to the actual seasons makes the series pages harder to edit. Thank you for your response on this occasion and hope you will answer again. . . ? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:56, 31 Mar 2005 (EST)